pengyoufandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 6
Previous Chapter Leoth shivered as apprehension seeped through his bones. Today his life would change forever and he knew it. Though he was young, Leoth understood the significance of adoption. No longer would he live in the decaying, understaffed orphanage where he had experienced life from the edge of the world. It was the beginning of a new life, and his journey through the unknown. But even so, Leoth's hands shook, not only from fear of the unknown, but also from anticipation of a new life. But at the height of his apprehension, silky smooth hands clasped his hand, calming his shaky state of mind. "I'm here for you. I'll always be here for you." It was just like his sister to calm him down whenever he was worried. His sister always had this sixth sense where she understood people. She knew when people were afraid, worried, angry, or even secretly happy. But Leoth knew, that deep down inside his sister Thresa was just as apprehensive as himself. She never showed her worries around him, but he knew, he just did. And so, all Leoth could do was calm himself and give his sister one less thing to worry about. The door opened with a loud creak and a vivid light spread across their dimly lit room. A middle-aged man with a fox-like aura entered the room and looked at Leoth and Thresa with an appraising eye before he smiled and held out his hands. "You two don't have to be alone anymore. I'm here for you now, so please use your talents for the good of the world." Leoth and Thresa apprehensively reached their hands out and- ... Leoth slowly rose from his bed, still reminiscing about his dreams of the past. He walked over to his underused work desk where he looked at the two pictures he kept. His eyes momentarily stopped upon seeing the picture of his sister and himself back when they lived in an orphanage, and he muttered, "You'll always be here for me, huh?" Leoth left his room and got to work. He sat in the lounge, skimming over his coworker's report for data that could be used, and noted down anything that needed to be elaborated further. His sheer productivity in the firm was nearly unmatched; it was widely assumed that he would quickly rise up the ranks. But as he continued his work, he suddenly heard a furious scream echo from the next room over. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU GUYS!? ARN'T YOU ASHAMED OF YOURSELVES!? I NEVER VOLUNTERED TO BECOME A LAB RAT!" Unsurprisingly, everyone else in the lounge ignored it. Leoth walked over to the source of trouble crouched down next to the raging man, and coldly told him, "Ashamed? Why should we be ashamed? What we're doing benefits the entire world. Shouldn't you be the one who feels like garbage for putting your life above the rest of the world?" "THAT DOESN'T JUSTIFY ALL THE LOST OF LIFE YOU GUYS HAVE CAUSED. YOU ALL-" "A few losses are inevitible." "You... would you be able to give up your life for your cause?" "Yes. I would," replied Leoth before signaling the guard to take the man away and proceeded to get back to work. However, when Leoth turned around, he saw his father there on the otherside of the room. A mild smile directed towards Leoth, which made him feel proud. But even so, he felt something was missing, something that left hollow inside. But proud was proud. Leoth momentarily smiled back at his father before going back to work. ... It was evening by the time Leoth finally went outside for some fresh air. The dusk sky shined it's last rays as they fell out of sight. Leoth was sitting on a bench, watching the subsiding light's final moments. And then a woman came down and sat down right next to him. She leaned on him, letting her dark red hair rest on his shoulder, and then she closed her eyes and slept. Or not. "What are you doing sis? People will think that we're going out or something if you keep on messing with me," sighed Leoth. "You say that like you want me to stop, but I know you're enjoying it," Thresa smiled before rubbing her face into Leoth's shoulder. "Yeah but... no wait I'm not gonna admit that!" "You just did Lethy~" "It's not like I meant it," Leoth replied while supressing a smile. "Aw, Lethy's trying save face, how cute~" "Arn't you getting a little too old to mess with me like this?" "I'm not that old yet!" "You sure~? You might get wrinkles soon if you keep rubbing me with your face!" "Oh really? I guess I'll stop then," Thresa replies as she lifts her head from Leoth's shoulder. "Wait, nooo~!" "You asked me to~" "I was just joking!" "Yeah I know," she replied as her face repositioned itself onto Leoth's shoulder. As they continued to joke around, Leoth couldn't help but wish, 'If only we could stay like this forever', but he knew that it was impossible. Time was already moving forward and these few precious moments were dwindling by the day. But Leoth could do nothing but watch as what was most precious to him slowly drifted away. No, that wasn't quite right, it wasn't that Leoth couldn't do anything, but rather he wouldn't. For as long as he could remember, they had always shared their joys and sorrows with each other. But recently she found her own happiness. A brilliant, yet kind man by the name of Nasren. Nasren was just another low level researcher when they met, but his brilliance quickly brought him up the ranks. Ever since Thresa and Nasren got together, Leoth's precious moments slowly grew less in quality and quantity each passing day. But he never did anything about it. He couldn't bring himself to get between his sister's happiness solely for his own sake. So all Leoth could do was treasure the few moments he had left. "Lethy?" "Yeah?" "I heard about what happened today." "What about it?" "You know, I've been thinking that what we're doing isn't all that great anymore. We may have a grand cause, but in the process we hurt countless people." Leoth signed, sometimes his sister was just too nice for her own good. "You know it can't be helped, we're doing what we have to. I'm sure you remember what dad told us." The unspoken words 'We do what we have to, for the sake of our cause, so stand proud and do your best' appeared in their minds from a distant, childhood memory. "You shouldn't trust our dad so much. He's the one that advocate's the inhumane treatment the most around here, you know that." "...Is this another idea you got from Narsen? Being good two shoes and all that?" "Why should it matter where it came from?" "Forget it, I'm leaving," replied Leoth as he turned away and left. Next Chapter